


Llamadas interrumpidas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Lo llamaba porque era preocupado por Sam. Lo llamaba porque no lo reconocía, porque no sabía qué hacer, porqué quería su hermano y quería que fuera Castiel a devolverlo.Y el ángel era malditamente cansado de ser solo una segunda elección por él.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Llamadas interrumpidas

**Llamadas Interrumpidas**

Castiel cerró sus ojos.

Estaba escuchando las llamadas de Dean desde un rato, pero no tenía intención de contestar.

Se había cansado de someterse a sus solicitudes, de escuchar sus lamentos y sus demandas.

Habían peleado contra un enemigo común, habían compartido mucho más de eso, pero Dean parecía haberlo olvidado todo.

Lo llamaba porque era preocupado por Sam. Lo llamaba porque no lo reconocía, porque no sabía qué hacer, porqué quería su hermano y quería que fuera Castiel a devolverlo.

Y el ángel era malditamente cansado de ser solo una segunda elección por él.

Porque venía siempre detrás de Sam, venía siempre detrás sus necesidades, venía solo cuando había algo que solo él podía resolver.

Cuando se trataba de su hermano, Dean podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, cualquier ilusión le había regalado durante aquellos meses en que se había sentido humano como nunca antes.

_“Castiel, estúpido hijo de puta!”_

Castiel apretó sus ojos.

Tenía gana de verlo. Tenía gana de ayudarlo, tenía gana de ver una sonrisa de vuelta en esa cara, pero no era dispuesto a ceder su dignidad así simplemente solo porque Dean Winchester lo había encadenado a sí mismo en una manera que no podía explicar.

No iba a contestar, no esta vez.

Dean iba a aprender a sentirse herido, traicionado por alguien en que confiaba.

Iba a sentir como era ser ahorrado y siempre ser la segunda elección.

Castiel era resuelto en su decisión, pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

Suspiró bajo, quitando de escucharlo.

¿Era esta, pues, aquella cosa llamada tristeza?


End file.
